1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a chip and a package structure of the chip. More particularly, the present invention relates to a technology to detection of a chip and a package structure with several recesses formed on the chip surface.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, with the improvement and the development of the technique for manufacturing semiconductor devices, the high performance electronic merchandises are rapidly produced and developed. Also, the functionality of the electronic merchandises becomes more and more human-like and multi-functional. In one electronic merchandise, there are several integrated circuits manipulating different operations respectively. In the process for manufacturing an electronic device, integrated circuit package plays an important role. There are many types of integrated circuit package include pin-in-hole type and surface-mount-technology. The pin-in-hole type package can be a dual-in-line package or a pin-grid array. The surface-mount package can be a wire bonding package, tape automatic bonding package, flip chip package or ball grid array package.
However, there are some problems for packaging a chip while the chip size is increased. During the chip with a relatively large chip size is packed, because the stress between the chip and the molding compound is not even, the molding compound or so called underfill is easily peeling which leads to the exposure or delamination of a portion of the chip. Currently, the solution for the peeling problem mentioned above is to adjust the composition of the molding compound or so called underfill to increase the adhesion between the molding compound and the passivation layer of the chip.
The adhesion mentioned above depends on the resin composition of the molding compound. Therefore, adjusting the resin composition can be a way to increase the adhesion between heterogeneous materials. However, changing the composition of the molding compound could leads to the increasing of the stress and other unexpected issues.